RANGER NO MORE 20
by andyg2525
Summary: Like I said before this is a rewrite from the first one, tommy is sick and a certain ex finds out and goes to see him and tell him about the letter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second and hopefully a better version of this story.

**REEFSIDE HOSPITAL 2006**

Dr. Tommy Oliver was sitting in the doctors office waiting for his exam.

**FLASHBACK**

One week earlier

Dr. Tommy Oliver was sitting in his during his free period,finishing up on grading papers for his next class,I really wish I had finished these last night he had said to him self.

Their was a knock on his door. Come in Tommy said. In walks in Kira Ford ,the new music teacher.

Oh hay Dr. O hows it going Kira says. Tommy says, oh hay Kira same as always. Kira shacks her head and chuckles. Same ole Dr. O as ever Kira says.

Tommy asks. So how is it being a teacher at your old school. Kira says its alright I guess. While looking down at the floor. Tommy look at her and says Kira I'm sorry. It's not that Dr. O it's just just you know with that everything that happened it's just weird Kira says. Tommy says I know ,but it will get better,I promise,while giving Kira a hug. Tommy says lets eat I'm hungry. Kira laughs at that, and says you and Conner are always hungry. Tommy says its a red thing. While they were eating Tommy felt dizzy and fell off his stool. Kira ran to the other side to see if he was ok ,but all she found was Tommy unconscious.

**END OF FLASKBACK**

One week later.

Tommy was waiting quietly when he heard a knock on the door,and the doctor came in. The doctor says Dr. Oliver ,while walking into the room and sees Tommy. Tommy has a shocked look on his face and says, Kat is that you. Kat says Tommy you are Dr. T Oliver. Tommy says yes I am,I was hear to see Dr Sanders what are you doing hear, I know it has been a while. Kat says I am taking over for him,he had retired about a week ago didn't he tell you. Tommy says no he did not tell me ,because its been a week since I have been hear. Kat says I see sorry they never told you. Tommy gives her a hug because he hasn't seen her for a while,and Kat give one back. Tommy look down on her left finger and sees a wedding band, and says when did you get married. Kat looks at her finger and says About two years age to Billy. Tommy has a shocked look on his face again and says really that's great congratulations.

Kat says thanks. Tommy says so what are the results then. Kat looks at the folder and tells him from the looks of it Tommy ,While she starts to get teary eyed she says you have cancer. Tommy looks at her and says what I have cancer. Tommy looks at the folder,before he could say anything Kat runs out of the office.

Kira had been waiting for Tommy to see what the results were,she sees a doctor run from the back. Kira says that's weird,and all of a sudden she goes to the front desk and asks what room is Dr. Tommy Oliver in with her concerned voice to the attendant. The attendant ask are you friend or family. Kira says family. The attendant says room 102,its to your right down the hall. Kira says thanks and starts to run down the hall,and sees Tommy. Kira asks, everything alright. Tommy looks at her and says the doctor says I have cancer. Kira looks at him ,and says are you serious. Tommy just shacks his head and hands her the folder. Kira looks at the folder and give Tommy a hug and says we will get threw this,while starting to cry.

Tommy asks did you see Kat running. Kira asks who's Kat. Tommy says she's a friend and my new doctor. Kira says the doctor who was running. Tommy says ya. Kira says no. Tommy goes to the front deck,and asked the attendant,do you know where I can find Dr. Cranston. The attendant says she might be in her office let me find out. Tommy says thank you while she calls her number.

Kat was in her office still crying about the news she had given Tommy when her phone rang. She did her best to be professional when she picked up her phone,she says hello Margret what can I do for you.

Margret says there is a Dr, Oliver hear to see you,are alright you sound like you have been crying. Kat says no no I'm not been crying,trying to lie best she can. Margret says your lieing Kat,should I tell Dr. Oliver that you are with another patient. Kat says yes tell him I will give him a call later.

Margret hangs up the phone,and says Dr. Oliver, Dr. Cranston is with another patient right now she will give you a call later. Tommy says ok. Tommy and Kira walk out of the hospital to his jeep.

While driving to the cyber cafe, Kira asks so who is this kat. Tommy looks at her and says do you remember the video of us. Kira is thinking of the video and all of a sudden she remembers a person named Kat, and says no way she was one of us. Tommy says yes she was the second pink ranger. Kira had a shocked look on her face. I always wanted to meet some other power rangers. I know wish it as under better conditions Tommy says. Kira looks at Tommy and says how are we going to tell the others. Tommy has a look on his face of confusion,and says I don't know, while pulling up to the cyber cafe, and sees Haley's car, the mercers cars. Kira look at the cars and says guess know is a good time to do it. Tommy says I guess.

**A FEW MINUTES EARIER**

In the cyber cafe,Halley and Heather ,and Anton were sitting around because it was a slow day and they were waiting to hear the results from Tommy. Halley says they should have been hear by now. Anton says come on Halley sit down you starting to put a hole in the floor. Heather elbows him in the side and says Anton while giving him a look that says be nice. Anton says sorry its just I'm nervous too and every thing. Heather says I know honey. Halley says I'm sorry its just that everything that has happened with everything you know. Anton and Heather give looks of sorry ,but Halley say not that you two, I mean look at his past and everything I don't know I'm not blaming you guys that was a a accident. Its just I don't know its him, he can't go long with out having something bad happen to him you know. Heather says we know. Then they hear Tommy's jeep pull up and start to take big breaths to calm them selves down. Anton says let him tell us don't push it ok . The girls shack their heads yes.

Tommy and Kira walk into the cyber cafe and see only the three people and says guess its closed with a laugh. Halley says no its just slow Tommy. Tommy looks at her with a confused look on his face and says right. Anton and Heather says so what are the results at the same time. Halley gives them both an angry look that says Anton I thought you said don't push. Both Anton and Heather say sorry.

Kira says what is it guys. Heather tells them what they were doing til they got their. Tommy says alright and give Kira a look that say I can't tell them will you. Kira just nod her head and says sit down please. Everyone sits down with serious looks on their faces.

Kira says he has cancer. Every one of them have a look of sadness of their faces. Anton says we will do everything we want to help I'll pay for the treatments and everything. Tommy says n,but Anton cuts him off before he can say it,and says yes. Tommy says no no you won't . Heather says yes you have enough on your plate with this so yes with her commanding Elsa voice. Everyone in the room jump back a little at that. Heather says sorry its just too much to handle right now. Anton goes to her side ,and says we now we now honey. Tommy walks up to them ,and says I'm sorry its just I can handle this. But Halley and Kira ,and Heather give him a look at says you finish what you are going to say we will murder you. Tommy puts up his hands to surrender that thought. Anton start to laugh at the seen, and says you have no choice in this Tommy. Tommy gives him a look at says help me please. Anton says no way I not stupid to help you that would be suicide no way. Tommy says your a big help Anton. Then everyone starts to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I do on own power rangers saban does

Thanks to all for the reviews and I will do my best with your suggestions

**Chapter Two**

**TWO DAYS LATER**

**KATHERAN AND BILLY'S HOUSE**

Billy was looking at Kat,sleeping in their bed having a nightmare. Billy rubs her back up and down trying to calm her. Billy says Kat softly in her ear. Kat wakes up slowly looking at husband with tears in her eyes. Billy asked whats wrong honey,you've like this for two days now,I want to know whats wrong I need to know please,while giving her a hug. Kat shacks her head no,and says I could lose my job. Billy says I don't care if you lose your job honey ,what ever it is I need to know please. Kat breaks down,and says it Tommy he he has cancer,starting to cry again. Billy has a shocked look on his face, and says how do you now honey, while giving her a hug. After a few minutes of crying in her husband arms, Kat says do you remember telling you that I took over for Dr. Anderson. Billy shacks his head yes. Well Tommy was one of his patents and now he his one of mine. Billy says Tommy lives here. Kat shacks her head yes. Billy says I didn't know I guess I'm going to have to talk to him aren't I. Kat says no you can't he will know I told you. So he has to know I will do anything for him Kat we are some of his best friends. Kat says I know ,but I don't want to get in trouble, you know how he gets with everyone knowing what he is doing. Billy gets a concerned look on his face. Kat says no Billy don't even think about it. But Billy says. Kat says I know, but we can't he would kill us if we did that honey. They need to know Kat,Billy says It's not my business to tell Billy,Kat says. But but Billy says. Kat gives him a look that says no you do you won't like what I do to you while your sleeping. Bill says fine.

All of a sudden they both hear their stomachs growling,and laugh at each other. Billy asked are you hungry dear, and Kat says I know you are hungry honey. Billy chuckles and says ya I guess we are, how about we try that cyber place on sixth avenue honey. Kat says sure I would like that.

**HALLEY'S CYBER CAFE**

Halley was doing her rounds when she heard her door bell ring says she had more customers coming in. She looked up to see Ethan,Trent ,and Conner coming in. Halley says when did you guys get hear, while giving them hugs. All of them says just now we couldn't wait for one of your famous smoothies Halley. Halley says give a few minutes and they are yours. The guys says thanks Halley. Wile Halley was giving some customers their drinks Halley says Trent would get your drinks I a little too busy to. Trent says are you sure Halley. Halley shacks her head yes. Conner says get to it smoothy boy I'm thirsty. Ethan says me too. Trent give them a look,and says alright lets see if I remember how to do this. While Trent was making the smoothies,Conner says this place hasn't change since we left. Ethan and Trent says no kidding it like we never left. Ethan says all we need now is Kira and Dr.O we would all be hear. Suddenly they see the door open,and see Kira walking in. Ethan and Trent says Kira what are you doing here. Kira says I live here. Trent says we know that, but what are you doing hear. Kira says no guys I live here. Conner has a wide grin on his face and starts to laughing. The guys are looking at Conner with stupid look all over their faces. Conner says you two should see the looks on your faces.

After a few minutes of this Ethan says you knew Kira lived hear. Conner says yes I do. While looking at Kira with pleading eyes Kira says actually we live together. Trent and Ethan have looks of confusion. Ethan finally says about time my man. Trent gives Kira a hug ,and says I'm happy for you. Kira says thanks to him in his ear. Ethan says when did this happened. Conner give Kira a look that says should we, she shacks her head yes Conner says about a year ago.

**FLASHBAC K**

I was in New York seeing how were things with the summer camp I have going up their with the YMCA , I decided to take a walk in the park , while I was doing that I hear some one singing to the crowd ,so I go to listen then I hear one of songs start to play,so I listen until she is done ,and walk threw the crowd ,and I see her, and say Kira ,she looks up to see who is calling her name then sees me. Kira jumps in at that moment. Kira says I see Conner their and jump into his arms ,while saying is that you Conner,while giving him a hug. Conner says who do you think it is mesogogquietly, yes it's me rock star. Kira says What are you doing hear. Conner says my camp.

**END FLASHBACK**

After a few more minutes talking,Halley comes over to see how they are doing. Halley says what have you two been up to. Trent says I'm finishing up college,and working for a new comic company in L.A.. Ethan says I'm just finished my last test about a week ago,and I will be starting a new job in angle grove. Everyone gives him a look. Halley says angle grove ha Ethan and Trent I'm proud of you, you guys sound like it is going to be fun.

Then the door opens and two new customers come walking on in. Halley says hi welcome to Haley's cuber cafe. Billy looks at her and says hi wait Halley. Halley says Billy, Kat that you guys oh my god what are you guys doing here, giving them both hugs. Kat looks at the other people that were by Halley,and Billy that her. Billy says who her. Kat says the women I told you that Margret said that was with Tommy. Billy says oh . Halley says what are you guys talking about. Kat says her pointing to Kira. Halley says Kira . Kat shacks her head yes. Halley walks the two over to the gang,and says guys I would like you meet Billy Cranston and Katheran Hillard. Kat says it's just Cranston Halley while putting up her left hand. Halley says sorry. The gang says hi nice to meet you. Kira is looking at Kat like she is going to say something ,but Halley cuts in and says what would you like to eat. Billy says you own this place. Halley says yes I do. Billy says I figured you would be working for some major company or something. Halley says ya but I found out it is a lot nicer to own your own business. Billy says I know what you mean. Ethan says wait I know you you are but Halley cut him off by saying yes he is a major software company. Ethan says ya he is ,but he is also my new boss. Billy looks at him .and says what is your last name. Ethan says Ethan James. Billy says you are Ethan James. Ethan says yes. Billy says nice to meet you finally I get to meet a person that I'm going to work with when I get this stuff done hear. Kira says what do you do Kat. Kat says I'm a doctor. Kira says a doctor in what.

**Tommy Oliver's Home**

Dr. Tommy Oliver was standing in his living room looking out in the back yard, holding his coffee.

**FLASH BACK**

Tommy was sitting at the computer shutting it down,when he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door he saw who it was,and says mystic mother what are you doing here.

Mystic mother says hi Tommy how it going,while trying not to let it show that she knows. Tommy looks at her,and says what wrong. Mystic mother says I know Tommy. Tommy says news travels fast. Mystic mother says it;s not cancer. Tommy stops in his tracks,and what what do you mean it;s not cancer. Mystic mother looks down at the floor. Tommy looks at her,and says if it is not cancer then what is its angerly. Mystic mother flinches when he says it. After a few moments Tommy says what did you do Rita. Mystic mother says I'm sorry it's my fault Tommy,It's from when I made my green ranger.

Tommy has a shocked look on his face. After a few minutes of silence Mystic mother asked Tommy Tommy are you OK. Tommy snaps out of it ,and says am I alright ,am I alright are you kidding me, I am not alright, I'm I'm you know what get out of here now, while his eyes flash a dark green. Mystic mother sees his eyes,and gets scared while backing away. Mystic mother says Tommy. Tommy says get out now, and never come back do you here me. Mystic mother leaves without saying a word.

**END OF FLASH BACK **

Tommy was thinking now what do I do.

I know it long, and maybe I should of did a different chapter. Please review

andyg


	3. Chapter 3

**Anton mercers house**

**Anton's office**

Anton was on the phone getting everything in order to get Tommy all the help he needs. Finely that is done. Heather walks in ,and says how is everything honey. Anton says yes we almost have everything done for now. Heather says good,what should we do now. How about we go to cafe to see how Haley is doing, Anton says. Lets go do that, honey we really haven't had a relaxing time since all of this started Heather says. While getting there stuff and going to the car Anton is calling Tommy.

**Tommy's House**

Tommy hears the phone ring,and picks it up,and says hello Dr. Thomas Oliver speaking. Ha Tommy how ya feeling,Anton says. Tommy says just fine in a low ,and a little disappointed voice. Anton says whats wrong Tommy. Heather is listening in on the conversation,she has a worried look on her face. Anton gives her I don't know look,and ya Tommy why don't me ,and heather come on over foe a bit.

Tommy says ya sure,still in a low voice. OK we will be there in a few. Tommy says can you do me a favor first Anton. Sure anything Tommy, Anton says. Tommy says will pick up my food at the cyber cafe if I order it. Anton says sure we were going to go there any ways. Tommy says thanks I just don't feel that well today. Anton says sure we do that then we will be over. Thanks again Anton I will see you two soon bye, Tommy says. Anton says by ,and hangs up.

Heather looks at Anton ,and says how is Tommy. Anton says he's not feeling to good,and he asked if we would pick up food at the cafe before come over. Heather says why don't I call our food in as well so we don't have to wait long. Anton shacks his yes. Heather calls the cafe to put in their order.

**HALEY'S CYBER CAFE**

Haley is at the counter cleaning when her phone rings. Haley's cyber cafe Haley speaking. Haley it's heather can I have a chicken sandwich and fries,and the same for Anton too please. Haley says hi heather I can do that for you, now that Trent is back. Trent's back heather says,while looking at Anton.

Ya why do you want to talk with him Heather,Haley says. No no that's fine we will when we get there, Heather says. Have you talked to Tommy lately heather says. Just before you called why,Haley asked

Just wondering that's all Heather said. OK Haley says. We will be there soon bye heather says Haley says bye,and hangs up on the phone.

Haley looks at Trent ,and says Trent Heather and your dad are coming over. Trent looks at Haley ,and says oh I haven't seen them in awhile,hope they aren't mad that we stopped here first. Kira looks at the guys,and says no one else knew you guys were coming home do they. Ethan ,and Trent say no at the same time. That's just great Kira,and Haley say. With everything going on with Dr. O and everything. Wait what is wrong with Dr. O Conner asked. Ethan, Trent ,and Conner have a concerned look on their faces. Conner says rock star whats wrong with Dr. O. Kira looks at Haley ,and says you three better sit down. A few minutes later the guys had hurt,and sorry looks on their faces,and Kira was doing here best not to cry over it ,but wasn't winning. Conner looks at Kira,and gives her a hug,and says I knew I should not have gone to see how the camps were. Haley says don't don't says that Conner you had no idea that this was going to happen. Conner says but but. Haley looks at him, and says no. Ethan,and Trent say what do we do now. Haley says Anton is doing everything all we can is be with him until he gets threw this. We need to something more,Conner says. Ethan says what can we do. We can can get a hold of his friends,Kira says. Haley what about it can we Trent says. I don't know guys he hasn't spoken to them in a few years,Haley says. Why not I thought they were good friends, Ethan asked.

Haley was about to tell them when Anton and Heather walk in. Anton says Trent what are you doing here. Trent says well I'm on leave, it's a week off from collage,so work was nice to give me the same week off as well. Anton gives his son a hug, Heather did the same. Anton says that's nice about time you get a vacation. Ya Trent says I was going to come and surprise you guys but we got hungry,so we decided to come hear first, sorry. Heather says we are hear to pick up our ,and Tommy's orders. Haley says I'll get them, Anton will you help me for a few minutes. Anton says sure knowing Haley wants to talk to him quietly. Heather knew it too so she says where are you guys staying then. Trent says well I'm hoping to stay with But I just found out the great news,so I will have to stay at the house. Heather says yes you will be staying with us,because I believe, but before she could finish what she was going to say Kira gave her a look that said he doesn't know yet. Heather says what about you Ethan. Ethan says I don't know my parents are still in L.A. Heather says why don't you stay with us I'm sure Anton won't mind while looking at him. Ethan say are you sure I can always stay in a hotel or something. Heather says yes I'm sure.

**Over at Haley and Anton**

Thanks for coming in when you did Anton ,Haley says. No problem Haley whats the matter,Anton says. Haley says well just before you came the gang wanted to call the others,with a concerned voice. Anton says oh I see they don't know what really happened. No they do not,and I'm pretty sure Tommy doesn't want them to know. I see Anton says. Ya Haley says. I think that we should tell them Haley,Anton says. Anton you know just as well as I do, that we don't call them, Haley says getting angry. Kira is looking at them and walks over to them. Kira says what aren't you telling us guys. Anton,and Haley look at her. Anton says oh nothing Kira. Kira looks at him and says start speaking in a harsh tone. Everyone else looks at her,and sees whats going on. Conner says start talking. Haley says sit down please. Everyone sits down and Haley says back when Tommy was working on the island. It blew up, Anton says. And Tommy never told any of them, Heather says Wait what you knew,and you never told us, Conner says. They are still wondering til this day if he is still alive or not, Anton says. What Kira says. Haley says you see when the island blew up, he was in the ocean you see. With the Dino gems Anton says. So what does that have do with anything,Ethan says. Heather says you guys don't you get it he made Haley to promise not to tell because of them,because if they knew that he had them they would have been the rangers that would have fought against us Pointing to Anton,and her self. Anton says you see he would not have let them do that,they have their own lives now. Well so he could have not have told them that he found the gems.

That's it for now let me know what you think

andyg


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own power rangers saban does,

I will be finishing this story this time no matter what because I am getting another story in my head ,but at last I have go get this one done.

Andy g

Chapter 4 old friends

**RED REX APE DOJO**

**ANGEL GROVE C.A.**

Jason Scott was cleaning up after a hard day of teaching class to kids, parents. Jason says hey Rock will you help me out here it's your dojo too. Rocky says ya ya ya I just finished up on all of finances for this place,and it will a good quarter. Jason says really guess I didn't figure that even with all the people who wants to learn the arts rock,he says with grin on his face. Rocky says funny real funny Jason you should go on tour man.

Jason says shut up and help me. Ok rocky says. Rocky looks at wall where there were pictures of the old teams. Rocky looks over one of them as ninja, he puts his fist into the brick wall. Jason says easy man are you ok Rocky. Rocky didn't hear him,so Jason is looking at what Rocky was looking at, he starting to look at the one with his best friend was in green. He said come on man lets finish up hear Rocky. Rocky says do you know what day it is Jason. Jason says ya I do man, I do. It's Tommy's birthday Jason says. Look lets finish this up tomorrow man, lets get that hand of yours checked out.

While they were fixing Rocky's hand in the back they see a white light coming out of the main area of the dojo. They both look at each other,and start to run to see what the light was. When they get there they a woman in white. Rocky says can we help you miss. The lady in white turns around ,and rocky gets into fighting stance when he sees who it is, he says Rita. Jason is standing there watching to see what Rocky is going to do.

Mystic mother say hi Rocky and Jason. Rocky says what do you want Rita, about ready to attack her,but Jason stops him,and says it's good to see you again mystic mother, what can I do for you.

Rocky has a confused look in his face,and says what are you doing Jason ,this Rita you know evil empress. Jason give him a look,says be quiet Rocky or you will be in trouble. Rocky says what are you talking about it's Rita man. Jason says not any more Rocky.

,and

Mystic mother says it's been a long time Jason. Jason says ya I know how have you been,while giving her a hug. Rocky relaxes a bit ,and says did you just call her mystic mother. Jason says yes I did. Rocky has a look on his face ,and says you are mystic mother,you. Mystic mother says yes with a nod. Rocky says they told me some one evil became mystic mother, but would have never figured it was you. Mystic mother says I know with all I did it surprised me when they gave back my powers back. Rocky had look on his face,and says powers back.

Jason what can we do for you mystic mother, to try change the subject. Mystic mother says you see Jason it's Tommy. Jason and Rocky freeze at the name of Tommy. Rocky gets mad ,and says don't ever say that name. Jason is starting to get mad as well .but he can keep his calm,and asked what about Tommy mystic mother. Mystic mother says he is sick,and I need your help. Jason says we can't Tommy died a year after the red mission. Mystic mother says what do you mean Jason he is not dead he is alive, for the time being, and hold out her hand,and has a orb in it showing Tommy. Jason ad Rocky look close at ,and sees Tommy in his house.

Oh my god both of them say. Jason says how we looked for him for month's ,and we did not even find a trace of him. Mystic mother says it must have been the dino gems that kept him from being pin pointed.

Rocky says let me get this straight, Tommy is alive,he didn't want us to help him,and what are the dino gems. Mystic mother nod her head. Jason says Tommy is alive and he is sick. Mystic mother says yes. Rocky and Jason say how can we help,and what does he have. Mystic mother says he was told he has cancer. Jason looks at her ,and says cancer. Mystic mother says,but it is not cancer,it's my fault. Rocky says how is it your fault. Mystic mother looks at Jason,and says it's my fault because when I was Rita I made him my. Jason says your green ranger. Mystic mother looks at the floor. Jason say oh my god, how could this have happened. Mystic mother says,It was a back up plan when I made him my green ranger,because of the black magic I used with it,in case I lost him,thank the heavens I never used it.

Jason,and Rocky were looking at her angerly. Jason says is their away to stop it Mystic mother. Mystic mother says yes. Rocky says then why didn't you tell him them. Mystic mother says was going to tell him but he threw me out of his house,before I could,that is the reason why I am here for your help.

Jason sit down,and says we will give it a shot,but you know how he is Mystic mother. Mystic mother says ya I know,but that is why I came here,instead of to the girls.

Jason says no no let us tell the girls. Mystic mother says believe me that is talk I don't want to have. Rocky says we will take care of it some how. Jason says we will. Mystic mother says I have to get going I have to get some stuff ready if you came get him to do it. Rocky says why wouldn't he want to. Mystic mother says he was not real happy,when I tried to tell him. Jason says I see. Mystic mother says bye,and vanishes into thin air.

Rocky looks at Jason,and how are we going to do this man. Jason say I don't know. Jason looks around the dojo,and you know what lets finish this tomorrow. Rocky says alright lets go home.

**JASONS HOUSE**

**ANGEL GROVE.**

Trini, Aisha, Adam,Billy,Kat,Tanya,and Kim were sitting in the living room talking. Kim looks at Billy,and says Billy is their something wrong with Kat. Billy looks at her ,and says please Kim we will tell you when Rocky and Jason get here while looking at Kat looking a little nervous. Kim says ok. Trini looks at the clock on the wall,and says where could the be it's getting late. Aisha says I know I tried calling Rocky's phone but he will not pick up. A few minutes later Adam says here they are,looking out the window,seeing them pull up into the driveway. Billy looks at his wife,and sees her starting to get nervous. Billy grabs her hand to try to calm her down a little.

Jason,and Rocky walk in the door,and sees two very mad,and pregnant women looking at them. They say hi dears together,trying to guess what is wrong with theirs wives. Aisha says don't hi dear us where have two been. Rocky say why whats wrong. Trini says your late. Jason say no we're not. Kim says yes you are. The guys look at their watches then at the clock on the wall, then at each other. Jason says can every body please sit down. Everyone get a worried look on their faces,and sits down. Jason says I guess wee are late is because. Kat says Jason can I say something first. Jason says I guess so' Kat looks at Billy ,and say the reason we are here is that we found Tommy. Every one had a look of shock on their faces. Everyone except Rocky,and Jason say what, how when while standing up. Jason says we know,but no one heard him,so he screams we know. Every one looks at Rocky,and Jason,and says what. Rocky says yes we know that it why me,and Jason are late. Jason says will everyone please sit down,and we will explain. After an hour of telling them, what went on at the dojo.

Tanya says who is Mystic mother. Everyone else ask the same same question. Jason says Mystic mother is friend of mine,and Tommy's. Rocky says all of us know her Rita. Everyone except Tanya say what. Jason gives Rocky a look that says you moron. Rocky says sorry. After twenty minutes later of telling them how Jason knew of this everyone was not to happy to know,especially Kat. Kat says what,so when zordon's wave hit she was turned good. Jason says yes,and she is the one that told us that Tommy is alive. Adam says so where is Tommy. Billy ,and Kat say reef side. Kim says reef side. Billy says yes. Tanya says so lets go see him. Jason and rocky say no. Everyone looks at them,with looks of saying why. Jason says because he doesn't know that we know. Trini say so lets go. Rocky says no let us think of something first ,we need a plan,while looking at Jason.

Jason says you know I've got it all the guys will go see him. Trini says why you guys ,and not all of us.

Rocky says because Tommy is going to pissed when we show up,and you know that it is going to come to blows,and you two are pregnant. Both Aisha and Trini say so. Billy and Adam say Rocky is right ,it most likely will come to blows. Kim says fine ,but you guys owe us. Rocky says like. Aisha says a day at the spa. Trini says and a day at the mall. All the guys look at the floor,and says fine. All the girls start laughing except Kim,she went to the back porch,and Jason saw it.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

**JASONS BACK PORCH**

Kim was sitting in the swing on the back porch thinking of all went on tonight, when she saw Jason coming out. Jason hands her her drink,and says are you alright. Kim look at him ,and starts to cry,and says do I look alright Jason. Jason just gives her a hug,and rubs her back up and down until she calms down. Jason say do you feel a little better. Kim says a little,Jason what am I going to do about tj Jason.

Jason say you could tell him that his father his a great man ,a man that would anything for him,a man that is forgetful. He sees a smile on her face so he says you could tell him he is a bad singer ,a fast driver,and great man. Seriously you can say that he will see him soon uncle Jason will promise it. Kim gives him a hug while still laughing ,and says thanks Jason I needed to hear that. Jason says it is the truth. Kim says I want to go with you guys, to tell him. Jason say I know you do but you know it most likely will come to blows.. Kim says I know but still. Jason say please let us guys go first, beside if we fail you girls will get a day at the spa,and the mall. Kim looks at Jason and says ya we will. Jason says thanks for the vote of confidence Kim, trying not to laugh,but fails. Kim says I know but hay a girl needs a day at the spa ,and at the mall.

Jason says you good Kim. Kim shacks her head yes. Jason says good, now I have to go make a call . Kim says ya he would want to know too. Jason gives her hug ,and goes inside. Jason walks in to see everyone talking on how the guys are going to do it. Trini says is she alright honey. Jason says ya she is,I have go make a call. Tanya say who. Trini,and billy say Zack Taylor at the same time. Tanya says I know him, he my producer in the new album. Adam say I did not know you were working with zack honey. Tanya says ya ,and this Jeffery guy that doesn't know good music if it hit in the head. Adam says that is all you talk about. Jason says well wish me luck,and go to his office. Jason walks into his office to call zack.

**ZACK HOUSE**

**L.A. 12.00 AM**

Ring Ring Ring,zack rolls over in bed to get the phone before it wakes up his pregnant wive,and says Jeffery man its midnight what is it now. Jason says its Jason zack ,sorry I forgot it is late. Zack says Jason is that you man. Jason says ya I have some news. Zack says did Trini have the kid already laughing. Jason says I wish,but no. Zack says then what is it man talk to me. Jason says it's Tommy. Zack freezes when he gears the name Tommy ,and says Tommy what about Tommy. Jason says he is alive. Zack says Tommy is alive getting excited. Jason says ya Tommy is alive. Zack says Tommy is alive,man that is great news. Angela wakes up ,and says is that Jason honey. Zack nods his head yes ,and says Tommy is alive. Angela wakes up in a hurry, and Tommy is alive,and starts coming to the other side of the bed. Jason tell zack on what has been going on for about an hour. Zack says we will be there yesterday. Jason says that great man ,can you also do me a favor and have Angela call this Jeffery guy and tell him that Tanya parks won't be there for awhile.

Zack says Tanya Parks how do you know her. Jason say she is one of us,ha I'll explain everything when you ,and Angela get her on Friday. OK we will see you on Friday then. Jason says Friday then good night. Zack good night to you buddy see you Friday,and hangs up the phone. Zack walk over to Angela ,and says Tommy is alive ,and give her a huge kiss on the lips. Angela says Tommy is alive. Zack says yes, and Jason want us there on Friday,and to give Tanya Parks some more time off. Angela says Tanya parks how does he know her. Zack says she is one of us rangers I guess,that is what Jason says. Angela says oh I see I will have to then, why. Zack tell Angela everything Jason told him over the phone. Angela says I see I will tell Jeffery tomorrow then. Zack says good because I am tired of him call all hours of the night. Angela say I' ll do it in the morning. Zack says ya let get back to bed. Angela says honey you what I'm hungry zack looks at her,and says do you want to go make you some of my famous pasta lover. Angela says no will you make me a sandwich with everything honey. Zack says everything honey. Angela nod her nods her head yes, and says pleeease dear. Zack gives her a kiss,and says yes dear , I will be back in a few. Angela says thank you while giving him a kiss.

Please leave reviews til next time

andyg2525


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews I do not own power rangers saban does again

**TOMMY OLIVETR'S HOUSE**

Tommy was in his office looking at his will updating it,when he heard a knock at the front door. He went to open it, he saw Kira ,and Haley. Tommy says that's the first. Haley says well theirs a first for everything Tommy. Kira and Haley walk into the kitchen. Tommy says wait where are the guys. Kira says they are not here, it's just us. Tommy says oh ok,what can I do for you two then. Haley says how are you doing Tommy. Tommy says I'm feeling a little tired. Haley says I bet you look like you haven't slept all night Tommy. Tommy says well I haven't ,and sighs. Haley says whats wrong Tommy. Tommy says sit down you two I have some news that I have been keeping from you guy. Kira and Haley look at each other. Kira says what is it Dr.o is their something else wrong with you. Tommy says yes Kira there is I don't have cancer, but I was told what I have, and it is from when I first became a ranger. Haley says what do you mean Tommy. Tommy says when I was the evil green ranger, when Rita choose me to become the green ranger when she put that spell on me, she also had put a poison in me to guarantee that I would never betray her. Kira gives Tommy a hug. Haley says so what are you going to do Tommy. Tommy says I have come to a conclusion. Kira says whats that. Tommy says I'm done. Haley says done with what Tommy. Tommy says I'm done with everything Haley, everything,I'm not going to deal with this stuff any more Haley,I'm done. Kira and Haley say with what Tommy says with being a power ranger I'm done, I'm just going to let this thing or what ever it is, just takes it course,I'm done.

**A FEW MILES FROM REEFSIDE**

**JASONS SUBERBAN**

Zack says wait wait wait let me get this strait Tommy is alive,he is sick from the spell when he became the green ranger,this witch mystic mother that is really Rita ,Rita the witch who tried to take over the world Rita. Jason says yes that's her. Zack says man I can't be this man really. Rocky says yes I was there man. Adam says Jason turn here to the right. Jason says here. Adam says yes. Jason turns right ,and says I 'm glad we came here with my truck man this road is brutal. Rocky says man where does he live in the boonies. Adam says turn left here Jason . Jason turns left ,and says this is much better. A few miles later they pull up to a house. Billy asked is this it. Jason says guess so. Zack says this place looks amazing. Rocky says look at this place it's nice. Adam says wow this place is nice. Everyone walks up to the door,and hears fighting on the other side.

**TOMMY'S HOUSE INSIDE**

What do you mean you are done Tommy Haley says. Tommy says I'm done with all of it being a ranger,everything Haley everything, I'm not going to deal with this stuff any more Haley I'm done. Haley says so all I want to do is find a cure for Tommy that's all, ok I didn't say anything about becoming a ranger ok. Tommy says I know ,but if it has anything to with Rita mean mystic mother,I you know I'll have to become a ranger again. Haley says we don't know that. While Tommy and Haley were arguing Kira heard a knock at the door ,and went to see who it was . She opened the door,and said hello may I help you to a bunch of men. One of the men asked is this the home of Mr Tommy Oliver. Kira says yes it is may I ask who is asking. The man said sorry our names are Jason Scott,here you have Rocky Desontos, Adam Parks, Billy Cranston,and Zack Taylor pointing to each of them. Kira says yes let me go see if he is around ok. Jason says ok . Kira closes the door ,and goes tell Tommy that he has some guest at that door.

Tommy and Haley are still arguing when Kira comes into the living room to tell him. Dr.o. Tommy says what angerly. Kira jumps a little,and says you have some guess at the front door here to see you. Tommy says sorry who is at the door Kira. Kira say there is a Jason Scott , Rocky Desontos,Adam Park,Billy Cranston,and a Zack Taylor. Both Tommy and Haley look at each other,and Tommy says oh shit. Haley says are you kidding me. Kira says no they are at your front door. Haley says Tommy let me do this, I'll try to get rid of them go down stairs ok. Tommy says ok. Haley goes to the front door ,and opens it.

When opening the door Jason sees who is opening the door,and says Haley what are you doing here I

thought this was Tommy's place. Haley say it is he is not felling well can you guys come back some time tomorrow. Jason give her a looks that says your kidding,and says we just heard you ,and Tommy arguing in their so no I I mean we need to see him now, pushes her out of the way ,and walks into Tommy's house.

While walking into house Jason says where is he Haley we know he is here,and alive Haley. Haley says about that how did you guys find out that he is alive any way Jason. Jason looks at the guys ,and they go on to go find Tommy. Haley says what are they doing,then she hears one of the guys in blue says Tommy where the hell are you ,you bastard, get in here now or else.

Everyone in the house jump at hearing that come from him. The other guy in red says oh my god ,looking at both men that are wearing black. One of the men wearing black says I have never heard Billy swear before man. The other man in black says I know if he is swearing he is really pissed .

After a few more minutes of searching the house Jason says come on man you heard billy man ,and he is pissed so you better in hear Tommy we all need to talk man. When Jason says that they all hear the sound ,ans see the floor in the kitchen open up ,and Tommy walking up the stairs. Tommy says while folding his arms across his chest,and say let me guess mystic mother told that I was alive ,and living here. Every one in the house look in his direction. Before Tommy new it he was hit by the other person in red,and went fell to the floor. Haley and Kira says Tommy at the same time ,and going to his side to his help him up. All the guys were holding the other guy in red back while Tommy was getting up ,and rubbing his jaw. Tommy says I guess I deserved that. The one in blue says you think. One of the men in black looked at the one of red that they where holding ,and says are you calm now Rocky. Rocky say a little Adam. After a few moment they let him go,and he walks up to Tommy. Tommy put out his hand to shack Rocky hand,and Rocky looks at him,and put out his hand to shack Tommy hand ,but Tommy decided to him back for hitting him,and every one starts to try to get the two of them separated ,but they keep on hitting each other when Kira gets hit by one of them, every one hears Haley say Kira when Kira gets hit ,and she falls down,and she grabs her stomach.

Conner,Trent ,and Ethan were pulling up in Tommy's drive and getting out of Conner car when they hear Haley say Kira, They run into the house,and sees a bunch of guys taking swings at Dr O. Conner was looking for Kira when he sees her on the floor grabbing her stomach he run over to her ,and says Kira are you alright. All Kira could say was the baby while holding her stomach,and crying. Conner looks at her ,and says the baby,and looks at all the guys getting mad. Conner looks at Haley ,and starts hitting every one of the guys he does not know

Trent ,and Ethan were fight the guys they did not know when they see Conner hitting every one they did not know ,and saying you hit my Kira ,and you are going to die for hurting my Kira ,and the baby.

Both Trent and Ethan look at each other ,and say baby, Trent looks down at Kira holding her stomach,and show Ethan the same thing. They both says together baby,and starts hitting all the guys they did not know.

After a few minutes of this Haley was over by Kira holding her while Kira was crying. Haley screams "that's enough Kira is hurt dam it". Every one stops hitting except Conner, he hits the one in blue ,and he goes down. Haley says Conner "that's enough get over here now". Conner run over to them ,and kneels down,and says Kira are you alright. Kira is crying ,and says the baby , the baby while still holding her stomach. Tommy give Trent his keys ,and says Trent get my jeep ready Conner get her to the hospital. Trent takes the keys ,and run outside to get the jeep ready. Conner picks up Kira,and carries her out to the jeep,and hands her Ethan so he can get in. Ethan hand Conner Kira,so she is on top of him. Tommy says Trent get the to the hospital now. Trent says what about you . Tommy says we will be there soon ,go now. Trent peels out of Dr. O 's drive way ,and gets Kira to the hospital.

While all of this is going on outside Rocky,Adam Zack,Billy,and Jason are coming outside when they Tommy;s jeep driving away. Tommy looks at Jason,and says look at what you all have done. All the guys look at him confused. Billy was going to say something,but Tommy says if she is really hurt I will never for give you all do you hear me, while giving all the guys his evil green ranger stare. Every one even Ethan ,and Haley see his eyes ,and jumps back from him.

Haley goes to Tommy,and says she will be ok I hope. Billy says we're sorry looking at Tommy. Tommy says you should have never came here. Adam says you should have never lied to us Tommy getting mad. Tommy says it was my choice Adam getting mad again. Jason looks at Tommy ,and says what was your choice Tommy calming. Tommy looks at Haley and Ethan,and you two go to the hospital ,and see if Kira is alright please. Haley says we will. Ethan says what about these guy Dr,O. Tommy says I will take care of them ,will you please just go ,and see if Kira is alright I could not handle if this happens again to her ,so just go please Ethan. Ethan says ok with a confused look on his ,and what do you mean Dr. O . Haley grabs Ethan's arm ,and say come on Ethan I will tell on the way to the hospital.

Ethan says ok ,and gets into Haley's car and takes off to the hospital.

Tommy looks at all the guys, and says just go home I know why you are here just go walking by them ,then Jason grabs his arm to stop him,and says why why aren't you going to save your own life Tommy.

Tommy pulls his arm away from Jason, and says because I'm tired of it Jason. Jason says tired of what Tommy. Tommy says being a ranger I have it done so long I just can't do it anymore. Jason says what do you mean Tommy the last time I saw you as a ranger it was the the red mission. Billy look around ,and says guy we are in reef side. Zack says so what billy we are in reef side. Adam says reef side,wait reef side wasn't their a team here Tommy. Tommy look at the ground ,and shacks his head yes. Every one of the guys start to laugh at him. Zack says wait wait you you were one of them weren't you pointing at Tommy. Tommy still looking at the ground ,and shacks his head again.

After a few more minutes of laughing at Tommy every one calms down. Billy asked so what color were you Tommy. Tommy looks at Billy ,and says black. Every one except Zack and Adam were laughing at him again. Both Zack and Adam say black hay you can't steal my color. Every one ,and Tommy start laughing again except Adam and Zack. They both give Tommy a and and yet a funny look ,and they start to laugh too.

After a few more minutes of laughing Jason calms him self ,and Tommy come on man you can't do this to your self ,and us we need you ,we miss you man. Every one else says ya man we just found you Tommy. Tommy looks at his watch ,and says I can't do it I'm sorry hay look I have to go to the hospital I will see you guys later,and walk to his garage,and drives out his white corvette.

All the guys look at Tommy ,and says wow where did he get the car, while Tommy drive away to the hospital. Jason says lets go guys I guess we can't do any thing. Rocky says we have to do something guys we can't let him do this to him self.

**ANGEL GROVE**

**JASONS HOUSE **

**7 PM**

All the girls were waiting to see how it went with Tommy at Jason's and Trini's house in the kitchen. Aisha says I wish they would get home soon. Tanya says or at least call. Trini and Kat say ya at the same time.

Trini look at Kim where she is at looking out the back door,at the back yard. Trini goes to Kim,and says hay Kim how are you holding up. Kim was going to say fine ,but she started to cry ,so Trini give her a hug,and says it will be ok Kim you'll see. Kim continues to cry on Trini's shoulder. All the other girls are looking at Trini and Kim ,and go over to them ,and give Kim a hug also. Aisha says it will be ok Kim. Then they hear the door to the front door open ,and sees all the guys. All the girls says what happened to all of you, running to them. All the guys looked like they were hit by a mack truck or something. Trini says are you ok ,while giving Jason a hug, while all of the others except Kim did the same. All the guys says at the same time ouch honey that hurt.

All the girls says sorry at the same time. Trini says will some one go get some ice for the boys. Kim runs into the kitchen to get some ice for the boys, while the rest of the girls help the boys to sit down. Aisha says so what happened to you guys. Rocky says what we told you what would happen except he had a little help. Kim come into the living room hearing that, all the girls say what. Jason says wait sit down to the girls while Kim gives him a ice pack. The girls sit down ,and the guys tell the girls what happened at Tommy's place.

After an hour of the guys telling the girls what happened, Kim says so he still won't do it then. Jason shacks his head yes. Both Aisha and Trini say I'm going ti kill him for doing this to you . Both Rocky and Jason grab both of their wives to try to calm them down.

Kim gets up to grab her purse to leave . Jason says where are going Kim. Kim says I'm going to go talk to him. Jason says didn't you hear what we told you Kim. Kim says ya so Tommy needs a but kicking for doing this to you all. Jason grabs her arm to stop her. Kim say let me go Jason. Jason didn't let go ,and says Kim didn't you hear me tell you on what happened their was a girl who got hurt. Kim relaxes a little ,ans says fine . Jason lets her go ,ans says wait for tomorrow, give it a night ok. Aisha and Trini get up to leave to go to Tommy's ,but Rocky grabs Aisha ,and Zack and Billy stand in front of Trini. Trini says move or else. Both Zack and Billy put their arms over their chest ,and say no. Jason goes over to Trini, fold his arms over his chest ,and sit down in his leader voice. Trini looks at her husband with the same stare. Jason hold his ground ,and says sit down honey. Trini walks over to husband ,and grabs in sack .and says what did you say to me honey in her evil and serious voice. All the guys are covering their sack with tier legs and hands. The rest of girls are looking at Trini with looks of oh shit she is pissed look son their faces. Jason says I said. Trini turns her hand a little, and says what honey. Every one else have looks on their faces of ouch. Jason says no do it tomorrow please. Trini turn a little more ,and sees tears start to run down Jason's faces ,and lets go,and says I'm I'm sorry honey. Jason grabs to feel if they are still their ,when Trini has a look of shock on her face. Jason tries to give her a hug , she runs up stairs crying. Jason grabs ice for him self and start to go after him, but Kim stops him ,and says no let me. Jason shacks his head yes,and Kim goes up stairs to talk to Trini.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews I do not own power rangers, wish I did now that would be awesome.

If the first part sounds like it should have been in the last chapter I am sorry

**Chapter 6 **

**hospital**

**Reef side hospital **

Every one waiting to see Kira's doctor to if see is alright. Conner was sitting in a chair rocking back and forth saying baby,baby, Kira going to have another baby. Both Ethan and Trent look at each other,and says baby,baby what do you meany another baby Conner. Conner, Haley, Heather ,Anton look at each other for a few moments. Trent look at his father ,and says dad you and mom knew Kira had a baby,and didn't tell me.

Anton says Trent we we ,but was cut off by heather ,and she says Trent we didn't know until she had lost it. Tent and Ethan says she lost it ,she lost it how. Everyone in the room look at Conner. A few moments later Conner looks up, and says guys do you remember when me and Kira were telling you when I saw her in New york. The guys says ya so. Conner says I didn't ell you all of it. Both Ethan and Trent look at Conner and says what what did you forget to mention Conner. Conner looks down at the floor,and says.

**FLASH BACK**

Conner and Kira were at a restaurant having diner. Conner says easy Kira what are you pregnant. Kira just looks at the floor. Conner says I I was just kidding with you Kira I'm sorry. Kira says I am pregnant. Conner has a look of shock on his face,and get up to give Kira a hug. Kira just start to cry in the hug. Conner says what wrong I thought you would be happy to be pregnant. I would be ,but ,but can we just leave Conner Kira says. Conner says ya just let me get a waitress to come over so we can pay n go.

On the way to Kira 's apartment Conner asked what is wrong Kira. Kira says nothing. Conner grabs her hand and gives it light squeeze,and says Kira I know that there is some thing wrong will you please tell me please. Kira just cries into Conner. Conner just rubs Kira back up and down,and says it's ok Kira it's ok. After a few minutes Kira calms down a little ,and no it's not . Conner says what not ok Kira . Kira looks at Conner ,and says I was raped Conner,and cries even harder. Conner has a shocked look on his face. After a few more minutes of hearing that Kira was raped Kira looks at Conner and says I also lost it, sees a look that tells her that he is shocked ,angry,and mortified at the same time,and run up the stairs ,and into her apartment. Conner snaps out of being shocked when he sees Kira running into her apartment,and goes after her. Conner sees her slam her door ,and says Kira wait wait will you please ,running to her door. Kira says no just go Conner please. Conner says no Kira,let me in Kira . Kira says no you just want to hurt me Conner really loud. Some one on the floor steps out of his apartment ,and says what is going on out here. Conner says none of business pal ,so why don't you go back to your place. The guy just walks over to Kira 's apartment ,and says Kira what wrong sweaty is this guy bugging you. Kira says yes will you get rid of him for Adam please. Adam just grabs Conner by the coat ,and tries to hull Conner out of the building ,but Conner grabs his arm and throws him over his shoulder. Adam hit the floor with a u ff,and says buddy leave now or I will call the police. Conner says go ahead ,and go it pal, I need to talk to Kari ,she is one of my best friends ok.

Conner knocks on Kira's door ,and says Kira will you please open up so we can talk please really softly threw the door. Adam get s up to try to make Conner leave,but after a few minutes of them fighting Kira opens her door,seeing them fight. Kira just gets in between them ,and says stop will the two of you just stop fighting seeing them both bloody from hitting each other. Both guys stop hitting each other. Kira says fine come on in.

Adam says are you sure Kira. Kira says ya you two please Adam. Adam says ok. Conner says why is he here. Kira looks at Conner ,and says sit getting angry. Conner and Adam sit down on the couch on each end. Kira says Adam will you get the first aid kit that is in the bathroom please. Adam get up to get the kit,when Conner says why do you think I would hurt you Kira, you are one of my best friends. Kira just looks down at the floor,and says the look I saw in your eyes. Conner just puts his hand under her chin ,and lifts up her face ,and says Kira I 'm sorry I was shocked to hear that a beautiful women like your self getting hurt, it just kills me to hear stuff like that happening to people,especially you. Kira looks at Conner and sees that he is telling the truth,and gives him a hug ,and says I '. sorry Conner it's just just ,and starts to cry again. Adam come back into the living room ,and get mad again,and says what did you do to her. Conner looks at Adam ,and was bout to say something,but Kira says he did not do anything Adam. Adam calms down again ,and says good because I don't want to hurt you,pointing to Conner. Conner says good I don't want to hurt you either,cause your are a good fighter.

After a little while Kira tells Conner that she know Adam,that she and Adam went to go help the over drive team. Adam says Kira. Kira says don't worry Adam this is Conner ,Conner McKnight from my home town. Conner says how does he know on what we did in high school. Adam says I know because I was one of them. Conner says when were you a power ranger. Adam says when I was in angle grove. Conner says angle grove,then that means you know Dr.o. Adam says Dr.o. Kira says ya Dr. o. Adam says oh ok . Adam looks at the clock in Kira's living room ,and says I best be going I have to be up in four hours to take Will's class. Conner says what do you do Adam. Adam says I am instructor in martial arts, ans I am filling in for my friend Will Marks.

Conner says I know Will Marks, it's just to bad that went down with him. Adam says ya but he will make a good recovery. Adam says hay how do you know will Marks. Conner says he is on the YMCA board,and he is the one who got my soccer camp going here. Adam says your that Conner McKnight. Conner says ya that's me. Adam shacks hands with Conner ,and says it was nice to meet you Conner. Conner says it was nice to meet you to Adam. Adam give Kira a hug ,and wispers in her ear will you be ok Kira . Kira just shacks her head yes. Adam says good night ,and leaves.

Kira just looks at Conner ,and says that was close,and hits Conner on the shoulder. Conner says what was that for ,while ribbing his shoulder. He still thinks Tommy is dead, you ,you. Conner says I 'm sorry I forgot,.giving her a hug. Kira just says I 'm sorry for hitting you Conner. Conner says I guess I deserved it. After an hour Conner says I guess I better be going if I want to get up in the morning. Kira looks at him with a sad look ,and says Conner will you stay here tonight. Conner raise an eye brow ,and says are you sure Kira I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Kira says please I don't know if I can sleep. Conner says sure if you do me a favor. Kira says sure what is it Conner. Conner says if I 'm going to spend the night can you let me borrow some sweats. Kira says sure lets see what I have for you.

Kira come out with some red swets,and a red t-shirt for Conner to wear. Conner look at the stuff Kira gave him ,and says wait are these mime Kira. Kira says ya why,don't you remember the last time we had a sleep over at Trent's. Conner says that is where I left them. Kira says ya ,and I also took them home to wash them,and forgot to give them to you. Conner went to the bathroom to change,and when he came out he saw Kira had changed into her sweats also.

After two hour of catching up on what they have been doing since they had been in reef side. Conner says Kira how about you move back to reef side with me. Kira gets a little shook up on how see had said that. Conner had seen it in her eyes ,and says I didn't mean it like that Kira ,it's just that I worry about you here ,and I don't know if I could take it again if I found out that you were were. Kira says raped. Conner looks at the floor,and ya I care about you to let you stay here by your self Kira, looking at her in the eyes. Kira moves her head away ,and gets up to pace,and says I don't know Conner what if they wonder why I am back in reef side ,and think that I could make it on my own out here Conner . Conner gets up to stop Kira pacing ,and says I don't care what othe rpeople think of you Kira I I love you. Kira looks at Conner with a shocked look on her face,and steps back a bit, and says Conner did you just says you love me. Conner getting red as red as his old uniform,and says yes I said I love you Kira I have loved you since the beginning. Kira says then why didn't you tell me then. Conner says was going to ,bu tTrent came into the picture ,and well you I just couldn't tell you ,and then you left ,and I I. Kira just walks up to him ,and says I love you to Conner,and kisses him. Conner pulls away ,and says Kira I love you too,but we need to take this slow. Kira has a look of her face that says you don't want me. Conner sees the look and, says Kira I do want you ,but but with every thing that has happened,we just have to take it slow ok ,while giving her a hug, because she is starting to cry.

Kira tries to push way ,but Conner won't let her,and says Kira I love you ,and I want to do this right,and

I, I just don't want to hurt you ok Kira. Kira relaxes ,and looks up to his eyes ,and sees that he is telling the truth,and sees a tear run down his cheek. Kira takes a big breath ,and lets it out slowly,and says your right Conner.

After a little bit of more talking ,and kissing from Kira, Conner says can I tell Dr.o about this, Kira says,no Conner please no one can find out about this. Conner says please Kira I have to, I need to,so he can get some help so we can move all your stuff. After a few minutes of thinking ,she says fine tell who you need to ,but no one else ok. Conner give her a hug,and a kiss ,and says I promise rock star. Kira gives him a look ,and says rock star,why rock star. Conner says ya rock star you will be my rock star, because you always sound great when I hear you sing. Kira leans into Conner ,and says thank you jock.

Conner just gives her a kiss on the cheek.

**END FLASH BACK**

Ethan,and Trent look at each other with shocked looks on their faces,and Ethan says wow man I 'm sorry I I ,but was cut off by Trent when says why didn't you call us then softly. Anton says Tommy said not to,because you guys were to busy with your lives,and everything. Both guys says at the same time so Kira is one our best friend. Tommy says she also told Conner ,and me not to mention any of this to you guys. Both Ethan and Trent look at Tommy saying why would she do that to us. Conner says because she said,but heather says she told me because she thought you would think less of her. Trent says how do you know she said that. Every one looks at Heather, she looks at Anton,and Tommy,and they give her a nod that says tell them. Heather says I was raped too. Every one except Anton ,and Tommy were shocked to hear this even Haley. Haley says you never told me that you were raped Heather. Heather says because it was a month before messogog captured me ,and turned me into Elsa. Trent was going to say some thing,but the doctor came into the room. Conner ,and rest of the gang look to see what the doctor had to say. Conner says how is Kira doctor. Doctor look at Conner ,and says she is alright with a bump on her head,and. Conner says what about the baby. The doctor says the baby is fine,but I 'am going to keep her over night just to be sure.

Trent and Ethan says can we see her doctor. Doctor says yes ,but she wants to see Conner first. Conner says thank you doctor,what room is she in. Doctor says she is room 415. Conner runs to the elevator to go to her room. The doctor looks at Tommy and says Tommy is that you. Tommy looks at the doctor ,and says that you Dana. Dana says ya is me. Tommy gives her a hug,and says guys I would like you meet Dane Grey son. Everyone says hi Dana,and gives Tommy a look that says how do you know her. Dana says quietly I know that he was a ranger. Everyone gives Tommy a look,and and Dana says I was one to Operation Lights speed.

**KIRA'S ROOM **

Kira was laying on her side that was having her back toward the door. She was crying ,and thinking that she was fool for not telling Conner that she was pregnant this morning. She hears her door open,and says leave while still crying to her self. Conner steps in to her room when he hears her say that,and walks to her bed. Kira says I said leave when she hears someone walking closer to her. Conner says I can't. Kira just freezes when she hears Conner's voice. Conner sits on the bed ,and says Kira how are you rock star, and tries to put a hand on her back,but Kira moves his hand away,Conner moves off the bed into a chair,looking sad.

After a few minutes of silents Kira turns her body around still crying. Conner gets off the seat,and sits on the bed again,and gives her a hug,and says Kira it's going to alright. Kira says no it's not I almost lost our baby,still crying into Conner. Conner says you didn't Kira ,and that is all that matters right now.

Kira says what about the next time I do something this stupid,like not telling you when I found out. Conner says what do you mean when you found out that you were pregnant.

Kira pushes Conner back so she can sit up, And says I found out the other day,and I was going to tell you this morning ,but with every thing with Tommy,and then the fight,with the people I just just. Conner give her a hug and a kiss ,and says Kira it doesn't matter now. Kira says but , Conner says no buts Kira we now now and that is what matters,and gives her a kiss. Kira says you look horrible. Conner says I got hit pretty good especially from Adam .Kira says Adam he was there too. Conner says ya he didn't even recognize me either. After a few more minutes of talking Kira asked Conner if he would go get Dr. o,and he did.

Conner went to go get Dr. o ,and says Dr .o. Tommy says how is she Conner. Conner says she is a bit shack'n ,but she will make it, and she wants to see you. Tommy says ok, while looking at Trent and Ethan. Trent says go see her ,and tell her I miss her,and Ethan says me too. Tommy shacks his head yes,and goes her room.

Tommy enters Kira's room,and sits down in the chair,but Kira point to him ,and says come her on the bed. Tommy moves to the bed, and says how are you felling Kira. Kira says I guess I 'm going to be alright, while wiping off some of the tears with her hand. Tommy gives her a hug ,and says glad to hear it. Kira says Tommy can you do me a favor. Tommy looks at Kira with a look of shack on his face,and Kira catches it,and says what did I say. Tommy says you have never called me Tommy before.

Kira says I know sorry it's just that I have something to ask you,and I don't know how you will take it. Tommy says what is it Kira you know you can ask me anything right. Kira says I know but still. Tommy says no but I will do anything for you guys. Kira says well I need you to do this for me Dr. o. Tommy says do what Kira. Kira says I need you to go on this quest to save your self for me.

Tommy look at the floor ,and says why, Kira says because I need you to because me and Conner want you to be a god father for this child. Tommy has a shocked look on his face, and says me why me. Kira says because we know that if anything happens to us we know you will take good care of them. Tommy thinks for a while ,and says ok I will ,but Ethan,and Trent are two. Kira says I know we are going to ask them later.. Tommy says wait Conner just found out that you are pregnant,so how does he know on what we just talked bout. Kira says because I want you guys to be,and I know that he will say nothing about it,because that is my soon to be husband. Tommy says did he ask you yet. Kira says no but you just confirmed it for me while giving a huge smile on her face. Tommy just slaps his head with his hand ,and says ah man that was not nice of you Kira. Kira says I know but it was the only way to do it.

Kira says Dr. o can you do me a favor. Tommy says ya sure. Kira says can you go get Ethan and Trent for me. Tommy says sure, and gives Kira a hug,and says Kira they know. Kira says I guess I better tell them the truth then. Tommy says ya that would be the best way of doing things.

Kira gives Tommy another hug ,and says ok ,will you send them in please. Tommy says they will be here in a minute,and leaves, so Kira can get ready to tell Ethan and Trent the whole truth.

Tommy goes to the waiting room with his down. Everyone looks at him,and is everything ok Dr. o.

Tommy shacks his head no. Conner starts to run to Kira's room, but Tommy stops him. Conner says what the hell Dr. o why did you stops me. Tommy says it is not Kira,and it is Kira. Everyone of a confused look in their faces. Tommy look at Conner ,and says I'm sorry, Kira found out. Conner looks at Tommy,and says she found out. After a bit Conner dug into his pocket,and brings out a ring box looking at it,then at Tommy,and says she found out. Tommy shack's his head yes. Ah man Dr. o I was going to propose on her birthday. Tommy says I know ,but you know Kira she is sneaky when she want to be. Heather, Anton,and Haley were laughing at Tommy,when Trent says wonder when you were going to that man,while also laughing at Tommy. Ethan says you ,you I have been waiting for them to get together since we were rangers.

After a bit of laughing at Tommy he says you two can go see her now,pointing to Ethan,and Trent.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long update,and I do not own the power rangers. I just remembered that I have not have been giving dates on this ,and I am sorry I will do my best now on.

Andyg 2525

C**hapter 7 **

**Trouble with Tommy**

Kim,Kat Aisha, Trini,Tanya were just pulling up to Tommy's house when all they saw were ambulance lights,police lights were all over the place. All the girls said Tommy at the same while jumping out of the truck. Kat says stay here I will go see what happened. The rest of the girls say no way we are going to. Kat starts to run up to the door when she sees a co-worker there hauling out the stretcher out of the ambulance. Kat says Davis what happened here. Davis says we got a call here of a calapes ,and no responding . Kat had a look of shock on her face. Davis says by the time we got here the patient was barely breathing ,and is unconscious ,and now we have him stable we are going to transport him now.

Kat looks at the girls,and before any one knows it Kim is running in to see the body of Tommy laying their on the floor not moving. Kim is frozen in place looking at Tommy,then she feels some one hand on her shoulder she jumps a little,and see her niece Kira standing their. Kim gives Kira a hug ,and starts to cry. All the girls come running in to see if she is alright,but they see Kim hugging ,and crying with some one holding her ,and saying it going to be alright Kim while giving her a hug. Conner come up to Kira ,and also joins in on the hug,and says its going to be alright Kira . Kira starts to cry also. Conner says he will be alright he is a fighter.

While all this happening they have put Tommy on the stretcher,and have moved him to the ambulance.

Kat says I 'm going to ride with them ,you guy follow us. Every one says yes. Kim says Kat can I ride with you. Kat says ok let move now. Ever body get in to the vehicles. Kat,and Kim get in the back of the ambulance with Tommy. Davis says I will ride up front,and closes the door. Everyone else get in to Trini's truck ,and they go to the hospital.

On the way to the hospital in Trini's truck. All the girls are looking at the two people that had just jumped in with them. Tanya looks at the two,while Aisha was calling Rocky.

**JASON'S PLACE **

**ANGEL GROVE**

All the guys were sitting in the living room still feeling the effects of their fight last night with Tommy.

Adam says ouch. Jason says you still feel like shit man. Adam just gives him a look that says no duh what do you think. Zack says man I haven't been a fight like that since Tommy was the green ranger. Billy says no kidding me either ,while holding his jaw. Jason says that ,and the fight that you got me into that Scotland bar ,that you had just had to go see how is was Zack. Zack starts to laugh and says ouch don't make laugh man it still hurts. Adam says you guys went to a bar while you guy were at the peace conference. Jason says yes we did.

They hear Rocky's phone go off with the song of eye of the tiger. Adam says Rocky you really need a new ring tone. Rocky says what I think it's cool,and looks to see who it is ,and hey guys it's Aisha.

All the guys look at him with concerned,when opened up the phone. Rocky says I bet you honey that you girls couldn't make him do it ,with a little laugh. Aisha says Rocky,Rocky were heading to the Hospital. Rocky stands up really fast ,and says the hospital, if Tommy laid a hand on any of you we kill him I swear. All the guys are getting really pissed when Rocky said that. Aisha says Rocky, Rocky he didn't Tommy is going to the Hospital. Rocky says Tommy what you guy beat the holy crap out of him or some thing. All the guys were laughing at that. Aisha says no by the time we got their he was already unconscious, while starting to cry. Rocky says what are you kidding me. All the guys look at Rocky with concerned looks on their faces. Jason says what Rocky what is she saying. Rocky says by the time they got there he was already unconscious. All the guys were heading out to Jason's truck. Rocky says calm down sweet heart we are on our way. Aisha says please hurry Rocky while crying.

**REEF SIDE HOSPITAL**

**ONE HOUR LATER.**

Everyone was holding their wives or girl friends trying to comfort them except Billy,and Kim. After a few more minutes Kat come to the waiting room,Everyone stands. Kim says Kat how is he. Kat look down at the floor. Billy goes to her ,and says honey is Tommy ok . Kat looks at each other in the eye ,and says he he is very week still,but stable for now, I, I don't think he going to make it. All the girls were crying ,and all the guys were looking at the floor while doing their best at holding back their tears. Ethan, Heather, Anton,and Trent were walking in when they had seen what Conner,and Kira were hugging each other. Trent says how is he Conner. Conner just look at Trent and shacks his head ,and says not good.

After a few more minutes of silence. Mystic mother come in ,and says he is very week,but there is one way some of you can help him with the strength for the time being. Jason says how ,why not all of us mystic mother. Mystic mother says because not all of you have the power to do it Jason. Kim says I don't care how we have to try some thing ,while wiping the tears away. Mystic mother just smiles ,and says the great power. Kim,Billy,Adam, Aisha and Rocky have little smiles on their faces,and says together the great power. Kat says the great power,yes will it work Rita, I mean Mystic mother. Mystic mother waves her hand ,and says don't bother, but we have to do this soon or we will never be able to do it . Rocky look at Aisha ,and says no you can't . Aisha says wanna bet ape boy try to stop me. Rocky looks at her,and no sha it could hurt the baby. Mystic mother says she can ,but we will have to draw more from the rest of you ,so it won't hurt the child. Rocky just looks at Aisha ,and nods his head.

Jason says so what do the rest of us do then. Mystic mother says we will need some one to stand out side in case some one tries to come in. Jason says I will do it. Mystic mother just nods.

**TOMMY ROOM**

All the guys were heading in front of Tommy's room waiting to go in. Kim stops when she gets there,and looks at the rest of her friends. Adam puts a hand on her shoulder,and says Kim can you do this. Kim just looks at him ,and tries to nod,but says nothing . They walk in to the room,and sees Tommy with a all of this stuff going in to him. Kim just looks at him ,and goes to his side ,and grabs one of his hands ,and give a kiss on the lips. The rest of the gang just stairs at them hoping this will work.

Every body,and Mystic mother make a circle around Tommy,Kim,Adam Aisha Mystic mother, Rocky,and Billy. They put their hands together ,and closes their eyes. Mystic mother says look deep into your hearts ,and find you animal spirits ,and concentrate ,feel the great power flowing threw you. They all say their spirits names. Kim the cranes, Adam the frog,Aisha the bear, Rocky the ape,and Billy the wolf.( you can see the spirits come out of them ,and them you hear them roar,) Kim opens her eyes ,and says come back to us handsome please. Kim sees a white falcon fly out of Tommy,and the rest hear the sound of the falcon scream. After a few more minutes of this the light fades, and they put down their hands. Aisha falls down into a chair that was right behind her. Rocky says Aisha ,and runs to her side. Aisha says I 'm alright just tired I used to much of the bear then what I was suppose to. Mystic mother walks to her and puts a hand on her stomach,and says she will be alright the bear also protected the child. Rocky just looks at her ,and says thank you.

After a few more minutes Tommy starts to stir,and Kim looks at him,and runs to his side,and says handsome it's time to wake up. Everyone in the room looks at Tommy as he starts to open his eyes. Tommy says hay that my lime beautiful. Kim rubs her hand along his face ,and says well it was finally my time to says it handsome. Kim was about to get to leave ,but Tommy grabs her hand ,and pulls her to him ,and give her a kiss on the lips,and whisper in her ear ,and says we need to talk later. Kim just nods her head. Everyone looks at what Tommy did ,and smiles. Jason says about time he does that to Trini. Trini just nods her head.

Adam coughs to get the attention of the two people on the bed,and everyone else in the room. Tommy,and Kim are turning a deep red color on their faces. Tommy looks in his direction,and sees Mystic Mother. Tommy says I know it was you that told the guys everything ,and I was disappointed ,and now I guess I have to thank you now. Mystic mother just waves her hand ,and says don't please I was just setting things right. Tommy says I know and I thank you. Aisha says now that you are ok you will be going on this trip or what ever it is to save your life now right. Tommy gives everyone in the room a look of no I am not going look,but Kim says Thomas David Oliver yes we are going to go to save your life. Tommy just grabs her hand,and says I made a promise to Kira and the kids, so ya I'm going to go do it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry reviewers it's taken me this long to write this because I didn't really have it all in my head.

I do not own power rangers saban does.

Chapter 8

Back to pheadoes

**REEF SIDE HOSPITAL **

**APRIL 29 2006**

Tommy was still in his room getting ready to leave, when he heard a knock on his door. Tommy says come in. In walks in Kat. Kat says how do you feel Tommy. Tommy says I feel good, great even. Kat says that's good to hear,with a sad look on her face. Tommy says what whats wrong Kat. Kat looks at him,and says I, I did some test on you after everything, every one else had done.

**HALLWAY TO TOMMYS ROOM**

Conner. Kira, Trent, Ethan,and Haley were walking to Tommy's room talking. Conner says wonder if Dr. o is doing. Haley says what Kat had told me over the phone he was still resting,so I asked if it would be a good idea to come over ,and see him. They get ready to knock on his door when they hear Kat and Dr. o were talking. Conner puts his ear to the door to listen when he had heard what Kat was saying. All of a sudden Conner's face had gone pale. Kira and the others saw his face ,and said what wrong Conner. All Conner could was just look horrified on what he had heard threw the door. Kira trying to get Conner to speak to her ,but nothing is coming out. Haley decides to knock on the door to find out what had Conner so shook up out here.

**TOMMY'S ROOM**

Kat just got done telling Tommy how the test went when their was a knock on his door. Tommy says come in please. Haley steps in to the room,and closes the door behind her,and says what is going on here guys what ever you just told Tommy, Conner had heard it ,and he is scared. Tommy and Kat shared a look of disgust and worry. After a few minutes of silence Tommy says are all of DT out there. Haley just nods her head. Tommy says can you bring them all in here. Haley just nods her head ,and goes out to get them. Kat says Haley can you give a few minutes first. Haley says yes . Kat says do you really want to tell them the truth Tommy. Tommy says I don't have a choice now. Kat says do you want to stay. Tommy says please it will help if they all decided to faint, especially Kira. . Kat says ok I will let them in. Kat steps out to go get the team that he had cared for so much that he was hoping that they would never find out that he was dying. He even considered not telling them the truth ,but Conner had found out. All he knew that he would do anything for them, even give up his own life for. Their was a knock on the door .Tommy says come in. Every one comes in,and Tommy says please sit down.

Tommy looks at Conner and Kira ,and says he still shocked on what he had heard. Kira looks at Tommy,and says ya he being to scare me Dr. o. Tommy says bring him here. Kira and Trent bring Conner to the side of the bed. All of sudden Tommy slaps him really hard on the back of the head. Conner says hay what was that for Dr. o. Tommy says I know you the truth,and you are scaring Kira. Conner was rubbing the back of his head ,and looks at Kira, and goes to her side ,and gives her a hug to apologize. Ethan says what is wrong Dr. o. Tommy looks at Kat,and says what the others did it did not work. All the others had a look of sadness on their faces,except Kat Tommy was going to says more ,but Kat said there is more, everyone looked at her with looks that said what can be more. Kat looked at Tommy,and said even thou it help ,it also changed what is going on in him. Kira and Haley say together

what. Tommy says yes it has slowed ,but it also changed. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Trent says how could it have changed. Kat says I did some test on him ,and what I found out is that it is multiplying. Ethan says multiplying how. Conner says it has to be all of your powers you have had. Everyone looked at him like how would you know. Conner says hay I have good ideas once in awhile, come on think about it will ya, he is the longest living one out of all of us. Both Kat and Tommy raised their eyebrows at that, and Kat says that is a good thinking Conner you could be right on that, I will have to get Billy to do some research on it. Tommy says Billy. Kat says ya he still has more knowledge of this stuff than any body. Tommy says wait, wait fine ,but you all promise that this does not get out to anyone else agreed. Everyone looked at him,Tommy gave them his leader look then everyone slumped their shoulders and said agreed.


End file.
